Forbidden Is A Relative Term
by NicAm13
Summary: Sequel to Belonging...Harvey and Mike make an attempt to figure out what is between them all while balancing work and the ever present drama that goes along with it. Disclaimer: I do not own Suits. I just like to play with the characters : RATING BUMP!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello again fellow Suitors! I am back to present you with more Marvey goodness. Welcome to the sequel to Belonging. This picks up a week after ousting Hardman and Harvey and Mike's first kiss. Enjoy!_

167 hours, 32 minutes and 18 seconds. That was how long it had been since Harvey had kissed Mike. 167 hours, 32 minutes and 20 seconds since Mike had kissed him back. Harvey sat at his desk with his face resting in his hands. He kept reminding himself that it had only been a week, but his mind continued to turn that week in to the largest possible number because that week had felt like _forever_. After they had been interrupted by Donna and Jessica, Mike had taken his leave, slipping out of the building quietly during Jessica's second round of toasting. It had bothered Harvey slightly to notice his associate had left without saying a word but left it be. He knew Mike probably needed time to process what had happened between the two of them. Hell, _he_ needed time. But that didn't stop the sinking feeling in his chest when Mike walked in to work the next morning acting like nothing had happened at all.

Harvey tried to follow Mike's lead and just let it go. After two days of pretending, it became apparent that forgetting just wasn't going to happen. Every time the senior partner closed his eyes, he felt the soft yet firm ghosting of Mike's lips on his and it drove him nearly insane.

"Either you go talk to him or I will." Donna's voice made Harvey jump and almost fall out of his leather chair.

"Jesus fucking Christ Donna." He hissed at his secretary, shooting her a glare that made lesser men crumble. Harvey ran a shaking hand down his face trying to calm his nerves.

"Don't give me that look Harvey Specter. And don't you dare try to deflect what I just said by giving me a speech on not scaring you either. You need to get off your finely suited ass and go talk to Mike."

Harvey tried to feign nonchalance and leaned back in to his chair, his hands folded on his chest.

"And why should I do that?" He kept his voice solid; he even tried to inject some of his usual playfulness in to his eyes. But he knew better than to try to fool Donna. She knew him better than anyone.

The fiery redhead rolled her eyes and sauntered further in to his office. Once she was standing in front of his oversized desk she folded her arms across her chest and sank back on to one heel.

"Because you both have been doing shit work the past week and I have to keep making excuses to Bob Peterman for why you won't return his calls. I mean really Harvey? I know you have a heartless douche persona to uphold but this is too much. First you kiss the poor kid and then you go on treating him like a helpless puppy again the next day." The blatant exasperation and accusatory tone she used towards him made his blood boil. This woman was lucky she meant so much to him or his coming outburst would have taken her head off. Harvey shot up out of his chair and leaned over his desk.

"I'm not the one acting like nothing happened here Donna. _He_ is. I had every intention of actually talking and maybe even taking it further but _he's_ the one that came in here hiding behind stacks of files and acting like it was same shit, different day! Without any regard as to how I might be feeling about the situation I might add!" His voice didn't raise but the venom and urgency were there. His eyes bore in to hers; furiously begging her to understand that this was not the way he had wanted things to play out. He was met with a smug look on her beautiful face and he was suddenly wary of her. He watched in horror as she turned her head towards his office door and smiled.

"Did you get all of that?"

Harvey's brown eyes followed her line of sight and was stunned to see Rachel's smiling face looking between him and Donna. She brought her hand up to shoulder height and waved a slim silver device back and forth. Harvey had to focus his eyes a moment before he realized it was Louis' Dictaphone.

"Yeap." Was all the darker woman said in reply, the smile still plastered on her face. Harvey turned his now nervous gaze back to Donna.

"What the hell?" He questioned quietly. The full gravity of what the two women had just done sunk in then and he was suddenly livid. He turned back to Rachel and started towards her but he didn't make it two steps before Donna jumped in front of him and put a hand on his chest.

"Whoa big guy, just wait a minute. There is something you need to hear before you go all hulk smash on this place again." Now that she had Harvey thoroughly confused, she nodded in Rachel's direction. The younger woman pressed the rewind button on the small device and after roughly two minutes pressed play again. Mike's voice sounded from it, sending an involuntary chill through Harvey.

"I don't know why I left Rach. I was in shock I guess? Sure, I baited him in to kissing me but I didn't really think he'd do it."

"Well then what's your excuse for being a pussy now Michael? You've been avoiding him like the plague for a week and when you have to interact with him you pretend like being near him doesn't drive you crazy."

"How the hell would you know that?" Harvey couldn't help but smirk when he heard a distinct smacking sound that must have been Rachel hitting Mike.

"Because I'm a woman, genius. Plus it helps having Donna as a friend."

"What does Donna have to do with this?"

"Oh nothing. She just happened to say that Harvey has been distracted all week and looked particularly crestfallen when you walked in there Thursday morning like nothing had happened."

"Really? Then why hasn't he said anything to me?"

"I don't know Mike. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"And say what? 'Hey Harvey, care to talk about the incredibly hot make out session we had the other day?' No thank you. It's already hard enough dealing with how much I care about him. The last thing I need is to have rejection thrown in my face. I honestly don't think I could handle it coming from him."

The recording cut off then, leaving Harvey stunned to silence. Mike thought he was going to reject him? That actually explained a lot. Harvey took a step back so that Donna's hand fell back to her side. He cleared his throat and ran a hand down his front, smoothing out his tie.

"Where is he?" His voice was soft and pleading, his eyes moved back and forth between his currently two favorite women.

"File room. And if you don't march your ass straight down there, I will. And then he'll get to hear your little outburst. Imagine how awkward _that_ would be." Donna's voice took on a singsong quality as she turned and lead Rachel out of the office, leaving Harvey to glare at her retreating form.

Harvey took in a deep breath to steady himself. Hearing Mike voice his insecurities had unnerved him. Sure the kid was awkward at times but he really had no reason to be so self-conscious. He was an attractive man and smart as hell. So smart he almost intimidated Harvey some times. Harvey just couldn't fathom why in the hell Mike would think he would reject him after that kiss. He had tried to put all of the foreign emotions he was feeling in to it. Maybe it was the fact that Harvey wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was feeling yet. All he knew right at that moment was that he wanted to figure it out; and to do that he needed Mike.

Harvey was walking past Donna and down the hallway before finding Mike was even a solid thought in his head.

"Go get 'em tiger." Donna encouraged him as he strode past. He smirked at her and continued on his way, determination in every step. The other associates that littered the hallways practically dove out of his way but the usual enjoyment he took from it was nowhere to be found. Harvey had tunnel vision right now and the only associate that could cure it stood about 5'9, had brilliantly blue eyes, and a mind as sharp as a knife. He reached the file room door and didn't even hesitate to turn the handle and push it open. He was on a mission.

Mike was sitting at the tiny desk proofing a case file when Harvey shoved the door open so hard it bounced off the wall and slammed shut behind him. He jumped up knocking his chair over and fought the urge to cower under the intense look on his boss' face.

"Are we alone?" Harvey's voice was like liquid gold and made Mike's knees weak. He opened his mouth to answer but when no noise came out he tentatively nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Good." He watched Harvey reach behind him and lock the door.

"Harvey wha-" But his questioning was cut off by Harvey taking two long strides, pining the younger man against the wall behind him and crashing his lips down on Mike's; effectively knocking the wind out of both of them. He shuddered and gripped the lapels of Harvey's suit jacket when he felt his tongue brush across his lips, begging for access. Mike all too willingly parted his lips and thrust his tongue out to meet him. They continued their intimate embrace until air became a necessity. Harvey very reluctantly pulled back only enough to rest his forehead on Mike's, his breath dancing on the associate's face.

Mike looked up at the gorgeous man who still had him pinned to the wall. He almost allowed himself to be happy for a moment but then his hesitation and confusion set in. He gave Harvey a questioning look, to which Harvey smirked and let out a slow sigh.

"You know, for being a boy genius and self-proclaimed people person, you really aren't that perceptive."

_AN: Well there's the first chap! I was gonna leave it off with Harvey decided to go hunt down Mike but what kind of person would I be if I didn't give you some Marvey at the end? A terrible person, that's what. This chap is a little shorter than my norm but that'll probably change as we move along. I will update as often as possible, a week will be the longest gap between updates for sure. I am in the process of switching careers but will keep you guys notified on when to expect what._

_For those updates and some randomness please follow me on twitter! NicAm13. See ya'll next chap!_

_Nic_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Picks up immediately where we left off. _

X

"You know, for being a boy genius and self-proclaimed people person, you really aren't that perceptive." Harvey's tone was teasing; the mischievous glint in his eye nearly did the young associate in. Mike floundered for something to say. Harvey's kiss had left him breathless and his remark clueless. When Mike just kept looking at his boss with a confused expression, Harvey rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"You remember having a heart to heart with little miss paralegal? Yeah, she recorded it." Harvey held in a chuckle as he watched Mike's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"So...you heard…ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick." Mike rested a hand on his stomach and dramatically righted his chair and plopped back in to it. It was quiet for a moment, Harvey just watching his associate. Now that the initial tension had been addressed, Harvey felt no guilt in allowing himself to fully appreciate just how attractive the younger man was. It never ceased to amaze him how frail Mike could look but then the minute he opened his mouth and you caught a glimpse of the fire in his eyes, you knew he was anything but. Mike raised his head and slowly locked his blue eyes with Harvey's.

"This is usually the part where you say something borderline douchey and send me on my way." His words caught Harvey off guard. He had almost forgotten that Mike genuinely thought he didn't really want him. And instead of annoying him like such inadequacies normally did, Harvey felt his heart sink. He wasn't sure when it had happened or why but he truly cared for this man in front of him. He needed him on a level he was uncomfortable admitting, and he'd be damned if he let him slip away.

Harvey walked up to Mike and placed a hand on either arm rest, effectively locking the sitting man in to the chair, his head tiltled up.

"I don't think this is really the time for me to be an asshole Michael. After hearing what Rachel and Donna played for me I…" Harvey trailed off searching for the right way to word what he was feeling. He swallowed hard and continued. "You need to understand that this has never happened to me before. I'm not going to be forthcoming all of the time. I'm going to be a dick. I'm going to mess up. But all of that in no way means that I don't want you…that I don't care about you. And I'm hoping that none of it will matter anyway because you feel the same way."

Mike was stunned to silence. The sheer vulnerability on Harvey's handsome face was debilitating to say the least. But what completely caught him off guard was the words that were still ringing in his ears. Harvey wanted him. No, not only did he want him, he _cared _for him. Harvey Specter didn't openly admit he _cared _for anyone. And that thought alone was enough to set the butterflies in Mike's stomach in to frenzy.

Harvey watched as Mike worked what he'd just said over in his brilliant head, never taking his eyes off his face for one second. He started to worry when Mike wouldn't hold his gaze and Harvey began chewing on his bottom lip in anticipation. After what felt like an eternity, Mike looked back up at him, his eyes shining with hope. He reached out a slim hand and ran it over the lip caught between Harvey's teeth.

"If you want to continue this conversation I suggest you stop doing that." Mike's voice was involuntarily laced with a deep seated passion. Harvey flashed his signature self-confident smirk and took the tip of Mike's finger in between his teeth and bit down gently. Mike hissed in approval, his eyes fluttering closed.

"As much as I'd love to take advantage of this new found turn on, we both have to get back to work before Jessica jumps down both our throats." Harvey's voice was gravely with need. Mike opened his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, you're right. But first…" Mike gripped Harvey's tie and pulled him down, bruising their lips in a scorching kiss. He surprised Harvey by standing and pressing him in to the desk behind him, completely dominating the kiss. When Mike finally pulled back, he had his own smirk on his face. Harvey stared back at him wide eyed, his perfectly styled hair mussed and his lips swollen. Mike leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You may be the man in charge around here Harvey, but outside of this office, I tend to like control. You'd do well to remember that." Mike winked at his boss and casually strode to the file room door, unlocked it, and made his way back to his cubicle. His heart was pounding in his chest. He had no idea where that had come from and he was trying hard as hell to keep his exterior void of his internal freak out. He didn't know who he was trying to kid. Mike wasn't one to take charge like that; but there was something about being near Harvey that made him feel reckless.

Just as he rounded the corner to his cubicle, Mike felt his pocket vibrate. He flopped down in his chair and pulled out his phone. He opened the new text and couldn't stop the grin that crawled across his face.

_**Dinner at my place tonight?-H **_

Mike tapped out a quick reply, his smile turning cocky.

_**What makes you think I want to go to your place?-M**_

Mike set the phone down on his desk and took a drink of his redbull before turning to the enormous pile of files in front of him, undoubtedly from Louis. He pulled the cap off his yellow highlighter with his teeth and grabbed the first file. The second he opened it his brain kicked in to work mode so when his phone went off again he jumped so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. He quickly picked it up and opened the text. What he read had him choking on his highlighter cap.

_**The tent in your pants when I had you pressed against the wall not half an hour ago. –H**_

It took Mike a good five minutes to recover from his near death experience at the hands of his highlighter cap and by the time his breathing evened out enough for him to concentrate, he already had another message.

_**Seriously though, come by when you're done here. We can order pizza and talk…and shit. –H**_

_**Aw so that means I'm not getting a romantic home cooked meal? –M**_

Harvey's response was almost instantaneous.

_**This may come as a shock, you know because of how great I am, but I actually can't cook. –H**_

Mike snorted and stared at his phone skeptically. He jumped when it vibrated again.

_**Now wipe that smirk off your face and act professional. –H**_

Mike's eyes darted up and did a quick sweep around the bull pen before they landed on the unmistakable outline of Harvey leaning against the wall at the end of the hall way. Their eyes met and a shiver when through Mike when he saw the sheer dominance that oozed out of Harvey's posture. His blue eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Harvey bite gently down on his bottom lip and wink at him before turning and heading back towards his office.

The young associate let out a low groan and let his head fall back on to the top of his chair, his eyes closing in frustration. He tried to adjust himself discreetly underneath his desk before picking his phone back up.

_**I'll be over at 7. And when I get there, that lip is mine. Be ready. –M**_

Mike allowed a triumphant smile erupt on his face. It was quickly replaced with one of genuine happiness when he read Harvey's latest text.

_**I don't think I'll ever be ready for you Michael…but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy you're in my life. –H**_

It was a good thing Mike was seated already because he literally felt his knees turn to jello. That was it. He was now sure of one thing and one thing only; Harvey Specter was going to be the death of him.

X

AN: Well this is shorter then I would like and I'm really not totally happy with it but I needed to get it to help me transition to the next chap and the rest of the story really. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chap is dinner, some movie quotes, and some smut! Hope to hear from you guys in the form of reviews!

See ya next chap!

Nic


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully for both the senior partner and the faux associate. Once Mike was able to refocus the blood from his crotch to his brain, he sent Rachel and Donna a text simply thanking them. Of course both women had replied ravenous for details but Mike decided to let them wonder on their own. After all, he still wasn't one hundred percent sure of what exactly had happened himself. All he knew was that he had an aching need for Harvey and he could potentially have the opportunity to ease it tonight.

Mike buried himself in the ever growing stack of files on his desk, determined to get it all done and handed over to Louis by 6 so that he could run home and shower before he made his way to Harvey's. He couldn't help but wonder in the back of his mind just what he was thinking. Never in his life had he been attracted to a man; especially not as intensely as he was towards Harvey. And now that he actually thought about it, he had never been so affected by anyone…not even Jenny or Rachel. Sure Harvey was an attractive man, no; scratch that, an unbelievably sexy male specimen. But he had been around plenty of attractive men in his life and he hadn't had indecent thoughts about a damn one of them.

'_They aren't Harvey dumbass. No one challenges you like he does. No one is as infuriatingly cocky. And no one wears a suit that well.'_

Mike grinned as his own mind scolded him for not realizing the obvious. It didn't matter if Harvey was a man or a woman. What mattered was that he made Mike feel alive in a way he never thought was possible. Even when he was dodging the police with a briefcase full of weed, his heart didn't really start pounding for the first time that day until the moment he walked in to Harvey's interview room. He should have known right then and there that his entire life was going to be turned upside down.

Mike continued to space out as he finished up his work for Louis. He was the last one left in the bullpen when his phone vibrated from its spot on his desk.

_**You still coming over? –H **_

Mike's eyes flashed to the clock on the wall. Panic set in as he realized the ticking hands read 6:45.

"Shit!" Mike shot up out of his chair, flung his messenger bag over his shoulder, grabbed the stack of files and took off down the hall towards Louis' office. He dumped them unceremoniously on to the new senior partner's desk and booked it for the elevator. Thankfully it was on his floor when he hit the down button so he easily slid inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. Mike unlocked his phone and quickly replied to Harvey.

_**Dude, I'm so sorry I lost track of time proofing those god damn files for Louis. Give me till 7:30 to get showered and changed and I'll be there. –M**_

Harvey's reply was nearly instantaneous.

_**Ah, never mind then. I see you'd rather spend the night with Louis. See you Monday morning. –H**_

Mike felt his heart drop through the floor of the elevator. His fingers fumbled as he tried to think of a reply. He had typed and erased three messages before it vibrated in his hands again.

_**Calm down kid I was just kidding. I'm not letting you go so easily. Ray is waiting for you outside. If you are that insistent about a shower you can just take one here. –H**_

A heavy breath escaped Mike's lungs as the elevator doors opened and he walked in to the lobby. He couldn't help the grin that played on his lips.

_**You're gonna pay for that one later Harvey. You nearly gave me a heart attack. –M**_

He hurried outside and was met with the site of Ray standing beside the back passenger door of the town car. The smile the driver gave him when he opened Mike's door was blinding.

"Good evening Mr. Ross." Ray nodded to him. Mike smiled back and got in to the car, the door shutting behind him. The drive to Harvey's penthouse felt like it took forever, but when the car finally pulled up outside his building, Mike's nervousness took hold.

"We're here Mr. Ross." Ray called from the driver's seat. Mike cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Right. Thanks Ray, I really appreciate it." Mike stood and shut the car door behind him, staring up at the tower as Ray drove away. He urged himself forward, his mind going a million miles a minute. He walked in to the lobby and straight in to the elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. Once the doors closed he leaned against the back wall and let his eyes fall shut. Every single possible scenario for the remainder of the evening flashed behind his eye lids. Most of them ending with Harvey throwing him out on his ass for saying or doing _something_ wrong. When the doors opened, Mike walked forward one measured step at a time. He stopped once he was facing the wooden door that lead to Harvey's penthouse. Mike brought his fist up to knock and quickly held it back, covering his mouth with it as he turned around and began pacing a few steps down the hallway. Why was this so nerve racking? Oh, that's right, he was about to have the equivalent of a _date night _with his _boss_. Except, now he was more than just his boss. Ever since Grammy's funeral he had become more of a friend than he had ever expected. And now, since that amazing first kiss in his office, they were possibly so much more. And Jesus Christ did that scare him. He could lose everything if this, whatever it was, didn't work out. But Mike realized then that he owed it to himself, he owed it to the man on the other side of that door to at least knock and see where the night took them.

Just as he turned to knock again, the door was flung open and he was greeted with Harvey's cocky smirk. Mike couldn't help but stare as his eyes took in the abnormally casual man in front of him. Harvey was wearing a tight black t-shirt and loose pair of grey sweats that hung off his hips in an absolutely delicious way.

"Look, I know you can be easily distracted sometimes but will you please stop ogling me and get in here? Don't need the neighbors to talk." The amusement in his voice shown in his eyes making him look ten times younger then he normally did at the office. He reached out and closed his hand around Mike's wrist and tugged him forward in to his chest, shutting the door behind him. Once it clicked in to place, he had Mike backed up against it and his mouth was suddenly invading his associate's.

Mike was thoroughly surprised by the abruptness of the kiss but it took him less than a second to respond. He flung his arms around Harvey's defined shoulders and pulled him tighter against him. His tongue darted out to meet the older man's in what was fast becoming their usual battle for dominance. Mike almost lost it when Harvey picked up Mike's leg and wrapped it around his waist, causing their groins to rub together in painful bliss. Suddenly Harvey's hands were under Mike's shirt, his fingertips leaving scalding trails across his abs in their wake. With his control slowly slipping in to the hands of this absolutely intoxicating man, Mike fought against it, trying to regain some semblance of rationality.

"Harvey. Stop. Please." He rasped out between kisses. Harvey pulled back slightly and looked down at Mike with hooded eyes, his chest heaving in an effort to catch his breath.

"But you really don't mean that do you Mike?" His voice was so shockingly seductive Mike almost gave in. Again. Mike shook his head and let out a breathy laugh.

"I think maybe we should talk…you know…like you said earlier when you invited me over?" He braced himself for Fort Harvey to close its gates to him the minute he said the word 'talk'. And to Mike's dismay, he saw it start to happen. Harvey dropped Mike's leg and took a step back, his eyes slowly becoming guarded. But what happened next Mike would remember forever. Harvey closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. The younger man could practically see the war raging inside his gorgeous head. Harvey clenched and unclenched his fists and finally, after what felt like an hour, opened his eyes to look at Mike, who had to lean back against the door again to keep his knees from buckling. Those brilliant brown eyes were filled with the closest thing to love Mike had ever seen, and he knew in that moment that he had gotten Harvey to fight off his innate nature of keeping everyone out. Harvey, who was notorious for having slew after slew of one night stands to keep people at a distance, who absolutely refused to admit that he cared for anyone until today.

Harvey smiled at Mike and held his hand out to him.

"How about we order that pizza and pick a movie? We have plenty of time to talk. Right now I just kinda want to unwind from this past week." Mike took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled further in to the stark white and chrome penthouse. The view out the solid wall of windows was breathtaking and he stopped and stared for a few moments before he felt Harvey let go of his hand. He watched Harvey's finely muscled body plop down on his couch and grab the remote to the TV.

"So what are you in the mood for? There is a bunch of new shit that just hit OnDemand." Deciding not to push his luck with the talking, Mike took his suit jacket and tie off and rolled up his sleeves. He sat down next to Harvey and was pleasantly surprised when he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer.

"Eh, all that new crap looks like…crap. I'm more in the mood for a classic." He felt Harvey's head turn and Mike looked at him.

"Seriously? You'd rather watch a movie you've seen a million times and have had memorized since the first?" Harvey's tone was playful and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. I was just kidding." Mike grabbed the remote from Harvey and began scrolling through the endless list of shitty movies.

"Kidding? How am I meant to know you're kidding? You're breaking my fucking balls." Harvey's words set Mike off in a fit of laughter.

"Nice choice. Goodfellas it is then." Mike made quick work of searching for the movie and hitting play. He brought his knees up and tucked his feet underneath him, leaning his head on Harvey's shoulder. It felt amazing to be in his arms like this. Who knew something that happened this fast would feel this right?

Harvey ran his hand up and down Mike's shoulder, drawing lazy circles on the nape of his neck giving him goose bumps. Mike rested his hand on Harvey's thigh and began mimicking the same patterns, causing the older man to squirm a bit. They sat like that idly teasing each other and half focused on the movie until one of Mike's favorite lines came up. He mocked Karen's voice and spoke the words in time with the movie.

"I know there are women, like my best friends, who would have gotten out of there the minute their boyfriend gave them a gun to hide. But I didn't. I got to admit the truth. It turned me on."

Harvey's body tensed beneath him and Mike turned his face up to meet his eyes. The pure lust he saw there left him breathless. Harvey leaned his face in until their noses were touching.

"Do you still have the need to talk right this very moment?" The huskiness of his voice sent a thrill through Mike, who again found that words failed him so he shook his head quickly, indicating he had no interest in talking what so ever unless it involved encouragement to strip.

As soon as Mike's head moved Harvey pulled him in to his lap and kissed him hard. He made sure Mike's legs were locked tightly around him as he stood and walked them both down the hallway and in to his bedroom, where he deposited Mike on the bed and yanked his shirt off. Mike leaned up on his elbows to take in the breathtaking sight before him. He knew Harvey worked out but nothing in the world could have prepared him for just how beautiful the man looked sans shirt.

"You have too much clothing on Michael." Harvey's tone to a mild scolding edge, to which Mike grinned and sat up, pulling on the buttons of his dress shirt. His cock was straining against his zipper painfully so he made quick work of his belt and dropped his pants as well.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Harvey whispered almost too softly to hear. Mike leaned forward and tugged on the waist band of the grey sweats, slowly letting them fall to the floor. Mike's breath caught in his throat.

"You're one to talk." Mike yanked Harvey to him and crushed their lips together as they fell back on to the bed, Harvey's lithe body covering his. Mike inched his hand down and circled it around both his and Harvey's cocks and stroked gently upwards. Harvey inhaled sharply and kissed his way along Mike's jaw and to his ear.

"I really don't want our first time to be rushed but if you keep doing that I'm going to fucking lose it." Mike chuckled, stroking one last time, and pulled his hand up to cup Harvey cheek.

"I wouldn't be far behind you. Besides, I think we're past rushing at this point Harvey. I'm ready when you are." Mike couldn't help but laugh when Harvey practically scrambled to the bedside table, looking as uncoordinated as ever. When he sat back between Mike's legs with a bottle of lube in his hand, the reality of the situation finally sunk in for the both of them. This was really going to happen. Harvey stroked his cock, lubing it in the process. He tossed the bottle to the side and leaned back over Mike, resting right at his entrance. They looked in to each other's eyes, searching for any sign that either one of them didn't want this.

"Are you sure?" Harvey's voice was soft, and if Mike didn't know him so well he would have missed the hint of desperation behind the question. Mike raised both hands to Harvey's cheeks and pulled him in to a scorching kiss. He pulled back a second later.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." And with that, Harvey rocked his hips forward and slowly made them one. Mike winced at the initial pain, but quickly succumbed to the pleasure that was Harvey being inside him. After painstakingly taking his time so as not to hurt Mike too much, Harvey's length was finally fully sheathed and he locked his eyes back with Mike's. They sat still for a moment, both adjusting to all of the brand new sensations. Mike tilted his head up and caught Harvey's lips with his own. Harvey grasped both of Mike's hands, entwining their fingers and resting them on either side of his head while completely surrendering to their kiss. They both let out a low moan as Harvey started to move his hips, slowly at first and then gradually picking up the speed to long, deep strokes, hitting Mike's prostate every single time. It wasn't long before they both cried out in release, the sounds muffled by the other's lips.

After collapsing on top of Mike, Harvey slipped out and let out a chuckled when Mike whined at the loss of him. He brought his head back up and stared down at his new found lover. The pure, unadulterated emotion that ran through him had his eyes brimming with tears which he quickly blinked away. He cleared his throat and gently rolled them over so that Harvey was on his back and Mike's head rested in the crook of his neck.

"What are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" Harvey asked, praying the answer was none.

"Well I was going to spend it either locked in my apartment or at the office clocking in some over time. You see, I have this real hardass for a boss…" He trailed off as Harvey squeezed him closer to him.

"I guess I'll just have to have a talk with said hardass and let him know you aren't allowed to leave my bed for the next two days."

"Well that's just gross. We're gonna need to shower at some point. And talk." Mike shot back, a small grin on his lips as he buried his face in to Harvey's chest.

"Ugh. Go to sleep Mike."

"Only if you promise we'll talk in the morning." Harvey let out a long sigh and was quiet for a while, leaving Mike to fear that the walls were being reconstructed. After what felt like forever Harvey answered him in an abnormally tiny voice.

"Yes Mike, we'll talk. Now go to sleep."

Mike finally allowed his body to relax as Harvey pulled the comforter over the two of them. And then he suddenly knew that it didn't matter what the consequences might be in the long run. Right now, in this very moment, he had gotten the infamous closer to open up enough to allow himself to be closed.

X

Author's Note: AHHH CUDDLES! Okay, sorry, had to get that out of my system. Anyway, here is a longer chapter that I promised you guys would be coming! See what happens when I'm stuck at work for 8 hours with nothing else to do? I enjoyed writing this in the way that it kind of seemed to just flow out of me once I got in my groove. I really truly hope you guys enjoyed reading it! This is the first time I've written any form of Slash so I hope I did it right haha. If not, I will take any and all criticism you want to offer! I'll do my best to make it better! I also realize this chap is from Mike's POV mostly…so the next will be from our beloved Harvey's!

Also, a HUGE thank you to MissCimi for the movie suggestion and also for being my daily ego boost! Follow her on twitter to tell her how friggen awesome she is!

Big thanks to everyone else who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys rock my socks off!

Until next chap,

Nic


End file.
